New Life
by Demon Bro the 14th
Summary: What if the Sandiami sealed the entire kyuubi inside Naruto saving his parents, what if Naruto was a greater prodigy then even Itachi, watch as Naruto becomes Kakashis assistant on team seven and works his way to becoming Hokage. Naruto 2 bloodlines, NaruXFem.haku, Good Fem. kyuubi, eventually good Sasuke. Rated M for Violence, some adult language, and minor lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Dobe

Ok this story is going to completed around the same time as the same time as my Sage of The 10 Sight's story around 50 chapters and I plan on finishing around summer time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters so suck it. Sorry about that I just think its so stupid to have to do these disclaimers now on to the show, story, book, whatever this thing is called.

**Chapter 1: Dobe?**

**Accademy/ 1 Week before Genine Exammes**

It was 8:30 am. at the academy all the students were having various conversations except 3 kids. the classes best student of the year Sasuke Uchiha better known as The Emo Lord to the guys. and oooh my Sasuke-kun to the girls, as he stared out at the window brooding. Next was the she Hyuga heiress Hinata Hyuga who was too shy to talk to anyone. Finally there was the class''dobe'' Naruto Uzumaki ''trying'' to get the the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club along with Ino Yamanaka, to go out on a date with him, he himself thought. Sakura is nothing more than a screaming banshee and if not for that brain of hers she should have been kicked out of the academy along time ago, I mean really I'm not a pervert or anything its just planes since she has the flattest chest in the class if not for this ugly kill me jumpsuit I swear my chest is bigger that hers, she couldn't get that old pervert Jiraiya to look at her if she was butt naked...jijis so going to pay my extra for this mission. Coming out of his thought he looked at the clock seeing it was 5 till 9:00 and class was going to start soon he went to his seat and put his head down pretending to be sad.

Iruka entered the class and used his patent _**BIG HEAD JUTSU **_ to get everyone to be quite Naruto already ready this lesson a few months ago decided to go to sleep he did until. Uzumaki Naruto! Iruka shouted slowly waking the blonde from his sleep. Yes Iruka-sensei he responded tiredly. Since you were sleeping in my class and you must know everything about chakra, just what is chakra. Iruka asked. Naruto still half asleep responded. Chakra is the the life force of all living things but with us shinobe we use it to perform everyday work in are career, ance a person run out of chakra if they're lucky they may experience chakra exhaustion and simply need est if they're not they could end up dead. He was now looking at shocked faces all across the room tell it clicked. _dangit I sounded smart got cover up somehow . _Thinking fast he continued. And it allows us to do really cool jutsu to blow stuff up. He said as if he was stupid. Iruka sighed thinking. _And just when I started thinking he studies, I wonder why the fourth Hokage sent him to the academy 3 years in he is so behind the rest of the class. _Meanwhile in Naruto's thoughts. _Man what was dad thinking dragging me back here just to find proof that Mizuki is a traitor I could have done this as an ANBU. _He sighed thinking his Dad probably wanted him to make friends his own age or something. Classes continued and Naruto just used a simple_**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU(**__Shadow Clone) _and switched with it when Iruka was not paying attention.

Using a _**SHUNSHIN(**__Body FLicker) _he transported to the roof only to find the 2nd youngest person to graduate the academy Itachi Uchiha who also his big brother figure. "Hey Itachi-nii what are you doing here.'' Itachi smiled knowing he was about to have some fun. Well otouto(little Brother) I just got back from your fathers office and he gave me a mission, now what is the youngest prodigy of Konoha doing here. He said knowing the answer. "One be careful someone might hear that the "demon brat" has a father and whoopi I gotta break some bones when Donzos Root idiots come to turn me into a weapon for them, and two I have been undercover for the past three years you know exactly why i'm here." Naruto said annoyed. Calm down little brother anyway speaking of Danzo he set up the Uchihas now the council thinks were are traitors your father was unable to stop them and they have arranged for me to kill the m all, in a week. Itachi sighed knowing he would have to follow orders as he always did if Danzo was not caught soon.

"Well I could get Anko-san to join me in infiltrating root it will be hard and someone will have to take my place in school but we should be able to do it if I get permission from my father should we ask him." I would be most greatfull otouto. Itachi said bowing. "No time for that let's go" Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand and disappearing in a yellow flash, and reappearing in the Hokage's office. Minato sensed on of his tags was being used in his office, and the only other person alive that can use the _**HARISHIN NO JUTSU( **__Flying Thunder God) _was his son, Naruto appeared in front of his father with a face of determination that his father knew he was going to get what he wanted one way or another. Naruto what's the problem the fourth asked even though after seeing Itachi behind his son he had a good idea. "Hokage-sama I want you to sent me Naruto Namikaze elite jonine of konoha to infiltrate root to find evidence that the Uchihas are innocent." Minato smirked he knew his son only went by formalities when he was going to do something big, and it always ends up bad for the bad guy. As Hokage I am unable to get so involved in clan problems. Narutos frowned but stayed silent. But if one of my elite ANBU captains was to i don't know 'accidentally' stumble upon a possible traitoris act he would have full permission to act as he sees fit. It was Naruto's turn to smirk hia Hokage-sama. And with that Naruto and Itachi disappeared in a yellow flash.

_**Hey guys so what do you think will happen to the Uchihas, Next chapter will start from the beginning and work its way to this part of the story over about 10 chapters.**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

Ok people this is my second chapter hope you like it, yu will find how naruto and Hinata got together in my future stories, and just so you know they are only 12 years old.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

**The Mission**

_**Uzumaki/Namikaze Compound**_

In a yellow flash Naruto and Itachi were within the armory of the U/N clan compound. Naruto just what are you planning to do. Asked a worried Itachi he knew Naruto would go to extremes to protect any of his precious people and that included the Uchiha. " I'm hurt Itachi-nee you don't trust little old me." Naruto asked pretending to be hurt. No Naruto I trust you, but I don't trust that look in your eye that is telling me when all is said and done we will be missing half the village. Itchi stated only half serious he knew Naruto would not blow up half the village but that did not mean he would not blow up 25% of it.''

Well no need to worry about that I'm just going to infiltrate Danzo-teme's Root Core were ever that is and destroy it from the inside out.'' Is that why your bring the Airunshoku. Itachi asked knowing when Naruto uses his sword, the people on the receiving end usually don't come out without a broken well everything.

'' Yea don't worry I won't unsheath it unless absolutely necessary just using the Hiten-Mitsurugi style with the sheath should be enough after all I've only unsheathed it once, and yet I take it on every mission that I do when not on ANBU duty.

'' Itchi just thought back to the first time Naruto unsheathed Airunshoku, he had gotten hurt on a mission, and Naruto got mad, because he was the brother Naruto never had, due to the kyuubi incident kushina got hurt and is now unable to bear children. Remembering how the sword looked like, it looked like a long double edged sword while in its sheath with curves on the lower points like that of a katana which in truth ''_they were_'' the Airunshoku was actually pair of twin katanas which could be used to fight both joined as a double-edged sword ,and separated, they were made out of special material that only the people in the hidden hidden whirlpool had, it is known to be the strongest substance on earth being even stronger than diamond the mineral itself looked like a diamond with a slight red tint instead of light blue or clear o, it made up the core and outer lining of the blade, on the outside was a lining of iron mixed with the mineral making it have a blackish red color they joined the two swords together with the Uzumaki crest which also acted as a seal so only a Uzumaki of pure heart could wield the blade the hand guard was made out of reinforced titanium and was in a wide diamond shape with a cut in half diamonds sticking up from the hilt along the sword. (A/N: The sword looked like Farses sword of the Legend of the legendary Heros just with two katanas but together same size but with special seals so it could cloud change its size to fit its user but looked the same on them.), and the handle was long enough for a person to wield it with both hands with plenty of extra room.

Naruto activated the magnetic seals keeping the sword to the back of his waist, and allowing him to use the sheath of the sword as a weapon easily. Naruto then put on his elemental battle cloves on that too anyone who has not seen the activated look like fingerless gloves with a clear circular cristal a little smaller than his palm on the top of the glove, but when activated Naruto is able to focus any element he chooses and use them to attack and in some cases like earth and water defend.(A/N: Think of Tunas vongola X gloves from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.), other than that Naruto wore his a black Jonine Flat jacket with the stomach area cut out revealing a black muscle shirt that allowing the outline of his 6 pack to be seen, he wore dark black long cargo pants with what looked like they had too many pockets when really they all held scroll ranging from a small armory of basic ninja tools to a small library with jutsu, the pants went to his ankles, and he wore black custommade ninja boots that allowed him to tuck in the bottom of his pants, and to keep a small scrolls in the heel of the boot, he had his headband attached to his jonine flat jacket just below his throat, leaving his golden blonde hair to hang down the left side of his face just above his left eye, and his bangs that hung just above his shoulders, framing his face.

'' Itachi we are headed to your house, get all the Uchiha clan in one area while I get Anko, I will take everyone to my clans underground bunker, and I will create reinforced _**Kage Bunshin **_ and henge them into everyone that will make it as if everything is how it usually is.

After that me and Anko will infiltrate Root and attack from the inside.'' Itachi smirked Naruto may only be twelve but his intelligence and strategic ability is that of an adult Nara male.''Ok lets go.' Itachi responded placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared in a yellow flash.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

Naruto and Itachi appeared in Itachi's room not wasting a second Naruto used a shunshin to teleport to the most obvious place Anko would be, the dango shop. In a gust of wind Naruto appeared in front of the shop quickly looking around he spotted woman in her early twenties, with purple hair tied up into a pineapple ponytail, a mesh shirt which revealed quite a lot with a trench coat covering some of her chest, with mesh shorts covered by a tan skirt, and claph length low heeled ninja boots, sitting in the far corner of the shop sat Anko Mitarashi eating a stick of dongo with her left hand and twirling a kunai in the other, she was talking to a scared shop owner about how she had met animals that could make better dango.

"Anko-san.'' Naruto stated trying to get her attention. Yea gaki (brat), what do you want. "How would you like to go on a mission with me tonight I need to get rid of a pesky _something _and you're the best option" Well gaki, I did not know you were into older women." Anko said knowing it was actually a mission but she had made it a point to embarrass Naruto at least once every time they met after she came to the U/N compound hot springs after being invited by Kushina to _help_ in Narutos evasion training when he was seven and she decided to chase him around in her towel that got blown away after Naruto used _**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, **_to blow away all of her snake summons. After that it took Naruto 2 years to get over the image of a necked Anko making no effort to cover herself.

"U-um no" Naruto said face tomato red. "I actually need your help infiltrating Donzo-teme's root core, he is trying to frame the Uchiha clan."

"I see gaki i'll do what I can to help." Anko said switching to a very serious voice. "Im guessing we will be infiltrating this Root Core, and getting the evidence to prove the Uchiha innocent right.

"Yea, well that all you're going to do Im taking that place down once and for all I don't want a repeat of this incident ever." Naruto stated with KI( Killing Intent) leaking out of him causing it to become hard for some people to breath.

"Wow gaki settle down save that anger for Danzo I'm going to go get my gear where should I meet you." Anko asked trying to calm the blonde Jinchuuriki.

After calming down Naruto said. "The U/N Compound, while your getting ready i'll be taking the Uchiha to my clans underground bunker to keep them safe.

"Ok gaki I'll be there in thirty minutes." Anko said before useing a shunshin to teleport to her place.

_**Uchiha Compound**_

In the Uchiha compound we find sixteen year old Itachi in utter shock at what he had just heard his father say.

_**Flashback/ 10 minutes ago.**_

Itachi has just got done explaining his a Narutos plan to save the Uchiha,and was waiting for a response from his father.

"I see Itach that is some interesting news, and i did not think someone would planning to frame us for something that we are already planning to do. Said Itachis father Fugaku.

"Wh-What do you mean f-father what do you mean by something we were already planning to do." Asked a frightened Itachi

"Come now son you are not known as the protege of our clan for nothing but since it seems you are having trouble completely grasping what this means so I will tell you. We the great Uchiha clan founded Konoha with those accursed Senju and to a lesser extent Uzumaki, we were to rule Konoha with equal power as the Senju,and become the greatest Shinobi village in the world but when it came time to have a kage as the leader that Hashirama Senju was chosen over our ancestor Madara Uchiha then after that damn Senju died his brother Tobirama was made Hokage all the while the Uchiha lost more and more power in Konoha now look at us the great Uchiha clan reduced to sharing the title as the great clan with a doukutsu with those Hyuuga, and now that Minato, and Kushina's child not only has taken the your title of Konoha's greatest and youngest protege but also the fact that he has developed a doujutsu that has never been seen before that is better than our sharingan and even the legendary rinnegan. The now named Fugaku was fuming at hearing himself have to say what he did his Uchiha pride was making seeth at the fact that a boy from the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans could not only keep up with a kage in terms of power and skill but top a kage in chakra and speed easily and the only two kages alive that could challenge him in speed where the Raikage and the Hokage his own father.

"Father but why try to take over the village im sure if you asked the hokage he could try and work something out, and lie you said naruto is kage level so how far do you think we would get fighting two Yellow Flashes when Iwa( Hidden Rock) could not get their entire army past one." Itachi said trying to avoid a complete massacre."

"Please Itachi that fool of a Hokage, and his son don't have the guts to attack a _comrade, _him sending his son to try and save fro Danzo is proof enough if he did have the gut he would be with Danzo in trying to take our eyes for himself." Fagau stated with a smirk

"Speaking of which Itachi you are very close to the demon brat right, take his eyes when he comes back, and then bring them to me I want to see the look on Minatos face when I tell him his son i dead." Fugaku stated.

"Ye-Yes father I-I will do as you ask." Itachi stated. "_I have to worn Naruto, and the Hokage I know there my family but what they are doing is wrong." _Itachi thought as he made his way to his room to prepare himself to carry out his original mission.. to kill the Uchiha clan.

_**Flashback/ End**_

In a yellow flash Naruto appeared in Itachi's room only to his big brother figure sitting on his half in shock half looking like he was contemplating something really important.

"What wrong Itachi-nee were are all the Uchiha we need to huy,and get them to safety." Naruto said trying to snap Itachi out of it.

"Na-Naruto we cant...we cant save my family the reports are true the Uchiha are planning on taking over Konoha even though Danzo did make them up it is coincidence that my father was thinking the same thing he wants to take over Konoha, and he wants me to kill you and take you eyes." Itachi said putting his head down in shame of his father.

"I-I see so I guess your original mission is back on then im sorry I could not help but why don't you let your little brother live his name is Sasuke right he can't be part of the coup de tat can he, I mean he is strong for an academy student but I just turned twelve which means we still have a little have one and a half years left in the academy, and he only low genine level at best he can't be expected to help in the coup can he." Naruto asked trying to save itachi the nightmares of killing his little brother.

" Your right Naruto thank you for reminding me of this i'll be able to spar Sasuke, and I know you will have a lot on your plate after I leave the village but can you please look after Sasuke, and give him this when you see his Uchiha pride has left him." Itachi said handing Naruto a scroll.

"Ok Itachi i'll do my best to look after Sasuke and here take this if you ever get into to much trouble you know what to do with it." Naruto said handing Itachi a three pronged kunai.

"Alright Naruto I will now go tell your father this, and take out Danzo, and his Root Core I hope we will be able to meet up again later on in our lifes." Itachi said putting his katana on his back and standing up his face void of any emotion.

"Ok" Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash to update his father, and head home to wait for Anko.

_**Timeskip/ 1 hour**_

Itachi had just got done killing every Uchiha but his Sasuke, and his father who somehow escaped. He was now running on the rooftops of his village chasing his father after putting Sasuke in a genjutsu after Sasuke say him kill their mother who thankfully did not agree with his father. He was able to spot his father running towards the Hokage tower, and began pursuing him across Konoha. All the while Naruto had just gotten done with his own massacre of every Root agent he could find, and was now in his father office with his mother giving a full report of that days events.

"And I took out Danzo's bodyguards I was able to kill him after he tried to kill me with an artificial arm with a few sharingans in it,and one in his right eye I retrieved them all and put them in this jar." Naruto said finishing his report.

"I see good job Naruto, and im sorry for having to put you through that you're only twelve and already had to kill more people than some Jonine but now I really can't take you out of ANBU till Sasuke graduates because you will need to monitor his mental health." Minato stated as he looked at his son who was standing before with blood covered hands.

"I-I its ok Dad like Itachi-nee I hold Konoha above my personal needs in the end I saved more lives then I took so ill be able to life with the guilt as long as that is my reason for having to kill in mass like I did." Naruto stated his voice almost void of all emotion.

"Its ok soichi(son) lets go home, and get you cleaned up. Said a very tiered Kushina. Every since the Kyuubi attack she could not use chakra, and that her Uzumaki body which lives of chakra extremely week to the point that most days she was unable to walk.

"Ok mom can I sleep in tomorrow." Asked Naruto as he let out a yawn, and continued to walk but after a few seconds he did not get a response and then he sensed someone at the window slowly turning around he say a seen that would be edged into his mind forever. In the middle of the room laid a dead Kushina in a pool of blood with several kunai sticking out of her back while his father was impaled with a katana in his shoulder from behind and the person with the katana was none other Uchiha Fugaku with a Itachi who was also in shock just as he was standing behind his father who he assumed was unable to kill. Then Minato said something.

"Na-Naruto get o-out of here now r-run go run, and hide." Minato said as he tries to push against the blade that threatened to cut down to his heart.

T-Tou-san, K-Kas-san( Father, Mother) no w-why **WHY! **Naruto yelled his eyes turning red with black slits in them as red chakra started flowing out of him.

_**And Cliffhanger**_

_**So what did you think, I know you hate me but don't worry it won't take so long to update again things have just been really busy lately, and if you can't wait to find out what happens just PM me and I will tell you.**_

_**Please REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3: And So It Begins

**1.)Ok People I have gotten a whopping 1 Review yea I feel great… not if I'm really that bad please tell me I will try to fix the problems because I know there has to be some pretty big problems with my story.**

**2.) I'm taking a poll on what you guys think Naruto's second bloodline should be although you haven't seen his first on the doujutsu. I have the details listed in my profile and for his second one I was thinking giving him either.**

**Uzumaki Bloodline(Chakra Manipulation, like Kushina's chakra chains)**

**Mokuton release( Hashirama's Wood style) being Uzumaki he is distant relative of Hashiramas.**

**Namikaze Bloodline of the Body( Regenerate limbs, open all 10 gates my little twist, and longevity( basically he stays in his prime longer,and is immune to most poisons.) **

**Draconic Bloodline( Narutos skin becomes practically impenetrable, he can breath all the elements as an attack and eat them as long they are B-ranked or below, and he becomes a Dragon Sage.**

**Ok so there are you choices please choose only and only vote once I'll wait a week before updating to give you guys time to decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never will so go suck a pole Japanese FBI peoples.**

**And So It Begins**

_**(Previously on Narutos New Life)**_

"_T-Tou-san, K-Kas-san( Father, Mother) no w-why __**WHY!**_" _Naruto yelled his eyes turning red with black slits in them as red chakra started flowing out of him._

_**Hokage Tower**_

See Itachi he is nothing more than a demon. Fugaku said still with his katana in Minatos chest.

Minato just watched shocked his wife had just died, and now the seal on his son was breaking due to the mental stress the boy was all Minato think."_Naruto, Kushina why must you two suffer in my place it should have been me the Kyuubi was sealed in it should have been me who got hurt so bad it ended my career as a ninja I'm the Hokage Im your father Naruto I'm your Husband Kushina why must you two always be hurt instead of me._

Minato was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the seal keeping the nine-tails in Naruto break more as four red chakra tail emerged from Narutos back and he became engulfed in the chakra making him look like a mini kyuubi.

"_Four tails already I have to move fast if I want to save Naruto." _ Minato thought as he gripped the blade of the sword and pushed it out of his shoulder.

Ignoring the blood that flowed out of his shoulder Minato flashed through hand signs before shouting." _**SPACE -TIME JUTSU: HARISHEN MULTI TELEPORTATION. **_" In a yellow flash everyone in the room including Kushina to the original place the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto.

"Itachi I know you have already sacrificed much for this village but I must ask you to sacrifice again I had to use a large portion of my chakra to close up this wound, and I only have enough chakra to hold down and reseal the Kyuubi inside Naruto." Minato stated holding his shoulder.

"Yes Hokage-sama I'll take care of my father while you deal with the Kyuubi." Itachi said glaring at Fugaku.

"Tch you may be our clans protege but your still nothing more than a foolish boy, and I will take revenge for you kill my clan your clan you are nothing more than a fool who can't see greatness when its right in front of you." Fugaku said as he glared death at his son.

"That plan to take over the leaf was not greatness is was suicide as you can vividly see our Kage can even take on a tailed beast with a injury that should have left him dead." Itachi said before drawing his still bloodstained katana, and charging at Fugaku.

Fugaku taking his own katana activated his sharingan before charging at Itachi, he went for a diagonal swipe across Itachis chest but Itachi nearly paired it before horizontally swinging his sword across his fathers stomach.

Fugaku staggered back holding his stomach where he had a shallow yet painful cut along it."Damn you Itachi I'll kill you even if its the last thing I do." Fugaku said hate in everyone of his words.

"I know father but unfortunately I have been given orders from my leader, and as one of the two last loyal Uchiha I will follow them." Itachi said with little to no emotion in his voice.

Fugaku simple glared death at his eldest son while Itachi simply sighed, and closed his eyes when he opened them his three tomoe sharingan was blazing.

"How dare you use MY clans doujutsu you traitor." Fugaku yelled now charging in blindly at the second youngest ANBU captain.

"Father I am no traitor our clan swore to act as Konoha's police force to protect the people of Konoha UNDER the command of the Hokage you, and the rest of the Uchiha are the traitors I simply doing my job as an Uchiha who has not been corrupted by you. Itachi said anger being the only emotion noticeable in his voice.

In that instant Fugaku was on top of Itachi about to due an vertical slash from his head down when Itachi looked at the ground for a second before flaring his chakra snapping his head up he revealed one of the few Uchiha abilities Fugaku had not obtained.

"_N-No no NOOOO how can he have the Mangekyo Sharingan." _Was the last thing Fugaku thought before he heard it.

"_**Amaterasu**_( Eternal Fire God)" Itachi said igniting his father in black flames that would not die out until he was burned to nothing not even ash.

"Sigh...I tried to tell you father your actions were nothing more than suicide.

_**With Minato, and the Kyuubi**_

The Kyuubi was now at eight tails in power, and had just sent Gamabunta the toad king summon back to Mt. Myoboku while naruto was minutes from death because once all nine tails of the kyuubi were visible it signaled its Jinchuuriki had no life force left to contain it.

Minatos mind was now racing at a hundred miles a second thinking."_Now that Gamabunta is gone I have no way to restrain the Kyuubi long enough to perform the __**SHIKI FUIN JUTSU: SHINIGAMI DEMON SEALING TECHNIKE(**__DEMON GOD SEALING JUTSU.)._

"Hokage-sama are you ok" Came the voice of a worried Itachi.

"No no I'm not Itachi my wife just died, and now my son is on the verge of dying the only hope I had to restrain the Kyuubi was just deviated, and only have enough chakra to perform a seal that will restrain the Kyuubi but its chakra will start to seep into Naruto's system." minato stated grimly remembering what the kyuubi's chakra can do to a person if they lose control.

"Hokage-sama what if I used my Susano to restrain the Kyuubi I know I wont be able to keep it up for long but it may work." Itachi said getting a nod from Minato.

"Right _**Susanoo( Storm God)**_." Itachi called out flaring his chakra which began taking the form of a skeleton which then formed muscle which was covered in skin then reddish yellow armor.

"_Incredible with Itachis Susanoo I might just have a shot at saving Naruto." _Minato thaugh looking at the towering humanoid construct of chakra Itachi was standing in that almost matched the Kyuubi's height.

With a swing of his hand Itachi's Susanoo mimicked the movement, and put the skin, and hairless Kyuubi in a headlock causing the Kyuubi to Roar in rage.

"Right hold him there Itachi." Minato getting a nod from the Uchiha.

Minato closed his eyes, and thought."_Ok here I go sorry Naruto, Kushina I don't think I will be seeing you guys ever again." _ With a quick glance at his wifes sad looking face he was ready.

"Alright _**SHIKI FUIN JUTSU: SHINIGAMI DEMON SEALING TECHNIKE**_." Minato called out summoning the god of death the Shinigami.

"**WHO DARES CALL UPON THE GREAT SHINIGAMI**." Roared the death god as he materialized behind Minato.

Without even looking behind him Minato responds." I do Shinigami-sama I wish to reseal the Kyuubi inside my son.

"**YOU DO REALISE YOU FORFEIT YOUR LIFE ONCE I SEAL** **THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE INSIDE YOUR SON MORTAL**." Only receiving nod from the blonde haired man the Shinigami voiced a question that nobody was expecting.

"**YOU ARE FROM THE NAMIKAZE CLAN AREN'T YOU MORTAL**." Even though he was shocked that THE shinigami took some sort of interest in his family Minato nodded slowly receiving a laugh from the shinigami.

"**Well I GUESS ITS YOUR LUCKY DAY I HOLD NO POWER OVER THE NAMIKAZE OR UZUMAKI CLAN MEMBERS I WILL RESEAL THE KYUUBI BUT IT SEEMS DUE TO YOUR INJURIES YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT ANYWAYS SO ILL STICK YOU A DEAL I'LL SEAL YOU AND YOU WIFES SOULS INSIDE YOUr SON EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO TALK TO EACH OTHER UNTIL HE MASTERS THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA.**" Stated the shinigami

"Y-Yes Shinigami-sama thank you for your kindness." Minato stated resisting the urge to cry.

"**I NOT DONE, LIKE I SAID I HOLD NO POWER OVER THE NAMIKAZE'S OR UZUMAKI'S MEANING I HOLD NO OBLIGATION TO FREE YOU WIFE'S SOUL FROM KAMI'S(GODDESS OF LIFE) WORLD WERE YOUR WIFES SOUL RESIDES SO IN RETURN THE SWORD YOU SON IS CARING WILL HAVE A SPECIAL SEAL PLACED ON IT OVERTIME HE SLAYS A PERSON WITH AN EVIL HEART HE IS AUTOMATICALLY SENT TO ME TO BE DEVOURED, AND ITS THE ONLY OTHER WAY YOU CAN HAVE CONTACT WITH YOU SON INSIDE THE SEAL ONCE HE SLAYS A CERTAIN NUMBER THE SEAL WILL LOOSEN ALLOWING CONTACT.**" The Shinigami stated.

"**NOW THIS PLACE BORES ME LETS SEAL THE BEST SO I MAY GET BACK TO MY MEAL OF THIS CLAN OF RED EYED MORONS WHO BELIEVE THEY ARE SO GREAT ESPECIALLY THE ONE WHO WHEN I LEFT WAS RANTING ON ABOUT HIS SON WHO BURNED HIM TO NOTHINGNESS AHH YES HE WILL BE DELICIOUS TO DEVOUR.**" The Shinigami stated as he resealed the Kyuubi.

With a sickening roar the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto allowing his twelve year old body to be reverted back to normal as he slowly descended to the ground he looked up and said. " Tou-san I-I'm sorry I-I lost it I lost control completely.

"Its ok we will never be a family lie we were but Shinigami-sama has made a deal with us he will inform you of the details I'm sorry I must go join your mother now but I just want you to know I'm very proud of you." Minato said as he slipped into death with a smile on his face.

Even though Naruto was sore he knew he had to get up, and explain this to the council. Unfortunately no one out of his family, Itachi, & Jiraiya knew of Narutos rank due to him only taking solo High B through low S ranked so convincing the council that he was not the "demon brat" would be hard.

With a small grunt Naruto heaved himself of the ground, and thats when he noticed the spectral Shinigami standing before him. "Shi-Shinigami-sama my dad said you made a deal with him, and you would explain it to me."

With a slight nod the Shinigami told Naruto about the deal, and the two ways for him to be able to contact his parents."**THAT IS ALL I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU NOW BOY BUT KNOW I WILL BE CHECKING UP ON YOU OCCASIONALLY.**" Even though h would never admit it the shinigami felt bad for the young blonde, and had made it a point to make him strong.

"Naruto we need to talk" came the familiar voice of his surrogate big brother.

"I….see" Stated a saddened Naruto, Itachi had just told him that he would be joining a group of S-ranked nuke-nin(Missing ninja) but as a spy for Konoha, and that he would be leaving immediately.

"Naruto one last thing before I go, I-I'm certain Sasuke will hate me for a while but once he gets over his hate give him this scroll, and look after him for me I know he is older but still look after him for me please.

"I will Anaki(Big Brother)." Was Narutos simple statement as he watched Itachi disappear into the forest.

Naruto let out a sad sigh he was all alone. "Better get Tou-san, and Kaa-sans body sealed away before the ANBU come without my mask they will think I killed them being the "demon brat" , and all.

_**SO HOW WAS THAT HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.**_

_**JA NE( GOODBYE**_


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for this but I have had a lot of problems lately my Grandfather died during Christmas then one of my best friend died as well last month so I have completely forgotten where I was going to go with this so will be trying to write another soon. If any would like to Adopt this Fic just PM me and will send you what I have already written.


End file.
